Nero Zanders
'' "It's better to die with honor than to live without pride. People with no dignity or self respect are NOTHING''" '-- Nero's twisted sense of living.' Nero is a fanfictional character created by Coloured Flames He is the head boy of Caskez High, Bullworth's rival school. Character Description: '''Nero is pretty small, only about 4ft 3, and looks weak. He has black hair that falls naturally over his face, but doesn't cover his eyes. He has dark green eyes and three huge scars that cut across his left eye and eyelid. His main facial expression is a look of either great boredom or a cocky smirk, but when he's fighting someone his face lights up completely. He normally wears a black shirt, a dark green jacket with a chain coming out of the right breast pocket, brown slacks and grey sneakers. In winter he adds green gloves, a red sweater and a black scarf, along with changing his brown slacks to black jeans. '''Background Info: '''Nero was actually born in Blue Skies Industrial, into a half-poor family. Smalltalk around Caskez High says that his mother died when he was born, and his father sent him to a foster family. Nero despises kids who have good family lives because of this. His current house is unknown. More smalltalk suggests that Nero got his scars when he taunted Edgar Munsen for being trash. Edgar supposedly cut him with a piece of metal, but that might just be a rumor. '''Characteristics: '''Like most of the kids in Caskez, Nero hates the students from Bullworth Academy. He doesn't really have a particularly hated clique, he just chooses to create drama for at least one person in a few groups. These people include Beatrice, Derby, Bif, Parker, Tad, Kirby, Jimmy, Johnny and Peanut. He is also at odds with a couple of students from his own school. Nero is cocky, quick to anger, mean, manipulative, and very tough for someone his size. He chooses to fight with a stone, rather than with fists, kicks or weapons. He doesn't normally do the bulk of the fighting, he usually watches and eggs his group on. He is known for taunting his fallen enemies by holding them down and making fun of them, instead of just ending it there and then. '''Role in Fanfic: '''Nero first makes his when he attacks Parker with Andrew and Dave for no particular reason. He makes scattered appearences throughout certain missions, usually leading a few other Caskez kids to make trouble for Bullworth Academy students. Nero doesn't just pester people-- he makes life hell for them. '''Meeting Nero in free roam: Although he is very hard to find in free roam, and often runs off very quickly whenever you get too close, he can be seen walking around Bullworth Vale, Bullworth Town, and in Caskez Town and Caskez School once they get unlocked. If provoked, he will fight back, but is normally a lot stronger than Jimmy because he dodges most of your attacks and his hits do a lot of damage. Other: *Apparently Nero should have been a very nice kid, but he was bullied mercilessly at Pre-school, home, and middle school, as well as being attacked by Edgar Munsen, which a few snatches of talk suggest may have caused him slight brain damage. *Nero was the main reason that Bullworth and Caskez had the massive war. He also was the starter of the 'It's On' fight sequence. *Although he never fully mentions it, his actions and a few of his words suggest that he is afraid of Greasers and Preps, and humiliating them gives him great pride. *Because he is head boy, teachers never suspect him of anything. Their greatest mistake. Fighting or Defensive Style/s: #If punched/kicked at, Nero will sometimes sidestep and come back with a shoulder charge. #If grappled, Nero can knee his oponents chest to make them release him. #He occasionally performs a chokeslam, similar to Johnny Vincent's. If a direct hit, it can take away a full health bar. #Some odd tackle that starts off in a crouch, but instead of straddling his opponents, Nero rolls with them on the ground, kneeing or elbowing them. #Headbutting opponent's stomach. #A five-hit combo, two left hooks, two right hooks (usually in a different order) with a finishing karate-type kick. Category:Abandoned Characters